castleminerzfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Viper999
Welcome Hi, welcome to Castle Miner Z Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Blocks page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Dopp (help forum | blog) Hi, I'm just going to leave a note here to show that I am one of the few active members here. Have only been here about a month so I can't speak for all those who don't contribute though. 04:00, March 31, 2012 (UTC) ^^^^^^^ The Previous was from Civilwargeek, me, I forget to sign in sometimes. No Problems Ya I hate it when griefers just mess up a page for no reason. It took me a while to get it back that way because he did two edits so I couldn't revert the main one. Thanks for the acknowledgement. Also, the tier page could use a little love if you have spare time. Civilwargeek You lie or did i spelled it wrong Goodnight man and one more thing i typed in your gamertag and it's not letting me send the friend request.Dan67 01:52, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Adoption Request Hi, I rarely edit on this wiki but I helped build it when it started and ever since I've been checking it's progress, anyway have you thought about making an adoption request at Wikia Central? I've seen a few griefers on this site and I thought it would help you guys (You, Dan67, Civilwargeek) do your work if you had Admin privileges (I would have asked the top contributors but they're inactive and you guys seem responsible enough). Just think it over, hopefully you'll take up my offer and we'll see this wiki take shape - Minerman (I know Dan67) Hope Yeah thanks, maybe you'll get the lucky 5000th edit :) BTW, do you know a way to take screenshots from Xbox without using an external camera? Civilwargeek Re:Re:Congradulations Yeah I just thought you might have one since you put up the grass picture. Oh well. Be there soon I had Dragon Endurance, but everytime theres a Update it would later be locked again because it will Give you free Dragon Endurance during first few days and then it gets patched but yeah i'll join up as soon as i secure some of the wikis from the Noobs.Dan67 12:26, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Important Decision Hello Viper. So as you know, all three of us (You, me, and Dan) have put up requests for adoption of this wiki as admins. Now, I asked the admin that handled my request if we could all do a joint adoption of this wiki. He said (more or less) that we could do that. He wants to know who we wanted to be admins and who we wanted to be bureaucrats. I checked and a bureaucrat is basically like the founder of a wiki who can grant admin status and take it away. So what we all need to decide is who should get bureaucrat and who gets admin. We might also ask him if we could all be bureaucrat, or we could have one who could add the others later if we need to. So I am going to bring say now that we need to make the decision of who will be bureaucrat(s). Our AR:Request is here. I will post our response there when we have made a decision so don't go and talk in it please. The discussion page will be here. Civilwargeek 22:07, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Congrats CONGRATS!!! We finally have our admins. Just wanted to let you know. Reinforced theme Hey viper I gives the wiki a more futuristic look with some metal plates in the back. So what did you think about the new theme--Dan67 18:09, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Forgive me please Forgive Me DX I'm going to loose my adminship all because I'm doing things without their permission and it's fucking scaring me... How the hell can I keep them happy if I'm getting bitched at by civiwargeeky and miner man....it's just messing me up and I'm going to fucking cry if I lose my adminship because I worked so hard for that promotion...I need Help.--Dan67 15:55, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Archieves Hey Viper have you seen the Archieves feature on Castleminer Z wiki, i made it myself and now we can get to other pages faster without using the search Bar all the time almost all the time (: Pissed off I got blocked from mine craft wiki for talking to a person about total miner then some careless fuck banned me for half the month....please reply fucking people reply I'm fucking losing it here and I need to be calmed down here.--Dan67 16:47, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Some douchbag is gonna ban me on minecraft pocket edition wiki just because i posted the link for a site that lets you get pocket edition full free, he replied saying he was goin to ban me. Tman030 (talk) 21:13, May 16, 2013 (UTC) WAS UP :3 Site is Secured as usual, Also how was your day today viper anything new with you? Reason why He made Public pages on our site talking about himself (they weren't in a Blog) so i had to delete them and he thinks he knows everything about Castleminer Z even though he hasn't bothered to Acknowledge us as we all know are the current staff that knows about the game which in his view is trying to get Quick fame.Dan67 23:04, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Bring up the current Events Hey viper need you to update the Castleminer Z so far... page, we don't people complaining about seeing the same news over and over again.Dan67 02:28, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Stupid fucker ruining our day Viper the "General Information page is down on Castleminer Z wiki and i need it fixed as soon as possible, I banned the Fucker for 6months for that kind of shit.Dan67 00:56, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Thanks buddy :3 Dan67 14:09, June 12, 2012 (UTC) New Logo Hey, I wanted to get your opinion on the new "logo" for our wiki. I just found out how to use it. If you don't like it, I'll just change it back to the CastleMiner Z in print. Civilwargeek 04:26, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Yep. The reason it dosen't look as big is probably because its too narrow. Sadly, I can't edit its dimensions because the most advanced photo editing software I have is paint.... and it dosen't work on .pngs. If you could fix it and upload on its changelog then that would be great. Btw, I looked recently and Castleminer Z is $1 now! I already updated the General Information Page. Civilwargeek Version History Hey Viper, a user recently noticed that we haven't been updating the Version History page. I don't really know all that much that has changed, and I thought you would be more knowleadgeable so I thought I would bring it to your attention. Civilwargeek 17:20, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Red and Chrome for your picture looks nice, Also this Alien biome i can't if it's legit unless you help me send a link to the facebook thread.Dan67 (talk) 14:43, July 27, 2012 (UTC) excellent more weapons for the game=more editing on the wiki.Dan67 (talk) 00:09, July 28, 2012 (UTC) I'm just wondering what the criteria is for being a admin on this wiki?Skunk99999 (talk) 19:30, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Hi I just wanted to let you know that I am finally back from my several vacations and camps so I will be back to editing. Civilwargeek (talk) How do you earn a posistionSkunk99999 (talk) 01:21, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Why is my link to the castleminer Z policies being linked to your talk page :/ Dan67 (talk) 01:56, August 2, 2012 (UTC) skunk9999 Account has been disabled globally that's kinda scary?Dan67 (talk) 15:09, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Hi Seeing as you are the most powerful guy on this wiki i guess i should tell you. I added a 1.5 update page just to make things easier to get to the other 1.5 Stuff. I also posted because i wanted the achievment thanks. and check out the page to edit anything i missed. plus i made a video for this wiki the the 1.5 page Check it Out Mr Randomeez (talk) 18:47, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey if you see this you wanna go on Castle miner with me for a bit ill send you a message tomoz :- Celebrating 18months of Castleminer Z I set up a community event to attarct attention to Castleminer Z wiki, it's Called Celebrating 18months of Castleminer Z an event that involves posting positive informational videos about the weapons, tools, ores and mobs of Castleminer Z wiki the winner will have their name posted on the home page for a week.Dan67 (talk) 11:49, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Wiki being Non-Existent on Youtube Well there's a youtuber by the name of sickjuggalo he's posting youtube vidoes about Castleminer Z but isn't giving any credit to the wiki or to the people who made the information in the first place. I started up the contest to get some informational videos about the weapons, mobs, biomes and tools of Castleminer Z so far there's hardly no one doing that for us so far.Dan67 (talk) 13:07, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Can you please tell me the changes a bit, since not being informed or even messaged about something being changed kinda makes me mad so please next time don't comment on a page just send me a message so i won't bite no ones head off.Dan67 (talk) 13:26, October 19, 2012 (UTC) it's okay just don't forget to tell me what's changing okay, i get paranoid when information that we type in suddenly changes when one of us doesn't know what the hells going on.Dan67 (talk) 21:20, October 20, 2012 (UTC) hey viper999 when is the aliens update to castleminer z is coming Viper999 I appreciate the message, and thank you. I think it would be awesome if you make a YouTube series about CastleMinerZ (if you have a YouTube account). I play CastleMinerZ as much as I can (I'm still a teen and my Dad dosen't let me play my Xbox much). If you look at joinable games on the weekends during the mornings, and you see a world run by a player named SlashClaws, it's me. Also, my friend Total Headshotz plays it with me most of the time. So if you see me, invite me to a party and we'll talk. AdamJohnson38 (talk) 02:05, November 5, 2012 (UTC)AdamJohnson38 Congrats Sargent Great Job holding down the fort here on the wiki, I'm Mostly on deviantart so i may or may not be back for a few edits but at least things are looking good.Dan67 (talk) 12:21, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Page tampering? UFO can you explain me this so I won't undo your edit --Dan67 (talk) 12:35, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Thanks that's all I need to know but your going to need find a video displaying the UFO in the crash site biome? hey its hector darkhazzard and i was wondering how to add pages. Hector darkhazzard (talk) 23:04, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Hector darkhazzard Yes, I am an anime fan! I love Soul Eater, as you can tell by my profile picture. I figure that the name and picture matched so why not use them? Haha Vibrant Violet Soul (talk) 02:46, December 10, 2012 (UTC)Vibrant Violet Soul Hey Hey, yeah I am an anime fan as you can tell by my profile photo haha. I figured that Blair would be a perfect match for my screen name. Anyways, there aren't that many members on this wiki as I thought there would be.. Or is it just something I'm missing? Anyways, nice to meet another anime fan! Vibrant Violet Soul (talk) 03:26, December 10, 2012 (UTC)Vibrant Violet Soul About the Aliens topic.. Hey, I edited the "Aliens" page a few hours back because some anonymous user changed the part where it describes the Alien's appearance into something about his (Am I allowed to swear on this wiki? Oh well I'll just say something else) let's just say it's another word used for donkey. I fixed it though, to the best of my ability. Anyways, thanks for reading this! Vibrant Violet Soul (talk) 03:19, December 11, 2012 (UTC)Vibrant Violet Soul No problem Sure, I figured you're the only admin on this wiki that I know, I figured you'd be the one I'd tell. Anyways, alright just making sure about that profanity thing before I do it and get banned for breaking that rule lol. And there is a good sport to using it, it just doesn't really happen much. :P Vibrant Violet Soul (talk) 22:22, December 11, 2012 (UTC)Vibrant Violet Soul Saw a weapon suggestion page Hey, Viper, I'm not sure if you've noticed, but I saw a weapons suggestion page in the wiki. Are pages like that even allowed? The page was something like "GUN IDEAS" or something like that. Anyways, thanks for reading this! Vibrant Violet Soul (talk) 21:11, December 17, 2012 (UTC)Vibrant Violet Soul "Keep an eye on him" By keep an eye on him, is he someone with a history of doing that kind of stuff? Granted, he did have some solid ideas, but the wiki isn't really the place to post that type of stuff.. Vibrant Violet Soul (talk) 14:23, December 18, 2012 (UTC)Vibrant Violet Soul A Favor to Ask Hey Viper, I'm a new member here (joined yesterday). I noticed that your ranked #1 on this Wiki, and I have a question. Since I can record my Xbox gameplay, if I posted pictures of items, enemies, objects, etc. to revamp this Wiki, would you be willing to input them into pages? I have little experience with this sort of stuff, so I would really appreciate it if you could help, I just want to make this site the best it can be, as this is truly a beautiful game. Tactical Cookies (talk) 00:39, December 30, 2012 (UTC)Tactical Cookies I will if you don't Hi Viper, I just saw that this new person's amazing offer to our wiki, and I just wanted to let you know that if you don't want to bother with uploading and placing pictures and videos, that I would be more than happy to add the content. Civilwargeek (talk) 06:44, December 30, 2012 (UTC) I also thank Civil War Geek, but what I mean is that I would appreciate it if you could use my images, and edit the neccesary pages and insert the image. Thanks for all your tips & happy editing :P Tactical Cookies (talk) 17:23, December 30, 2012 (UTC)Tactical Cookies Pages n' Stuff Hey again Viper, I have a few questions regarding pages. Concerning categories, for items like the Compass, Locator, Clock, etc., should they be labeled as a Tool? Also, I noticed the Alien Crash Site Biome is now editible. I have several pictures of the biome, but the page is wayyyyy to congested with videos and other things of the update, not the biome itself. Should we add a whole new page or something to put everything there?, as I would like to add my pictures to the page. Tactical Cookies (talk) 20:53, January 2, 2013 (UTC)Tactical Cookies Gamertag GT: TTG Tazor / I'm changing it soon, it's really gay :P EDIT: Sorry, someone didn't leave their signature on my talkpage, so I accidentally wrote it to you :X AlphaShadeHawk (talk) 20:13, January 8, 2013 (UTC)could you please help me find a alien crash site biome You Post nice Pics AlphaShadeHawk (talk) 13:08, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Can you tell me whether dragons have specific drops depending on type if so leave me a message on my talk page. Thanks Some jerk is griefing the entire wiki as of 1/19/13. Just a heads up. Re: No problem, I'm glad I could help out. [[User:Cpl.Bohater|'Pierogi']] CC talk Local talk 01:42, January 20, 2013 (UTC) oh well thats one less troll to deal with on here.Dan67 (talk) 12:21, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Hey wanna play castleminerz? SageP (talk) 23:40, March 27, 2013 (UTC)Peters,Sage User Talk Deleted Why did you delete my User talk? XxKant99xX (talk) 13:20, April 8, 2013 (UTC) My Question What's Your Gamertag for Xbox Live and your Youtube name? XxKant99xX (talk) 14:30, April 9, 2013 (UTC) How are things going on the wiki and do you know how to fix my signature? ---Dan67 Don't mind me too much, I'm mostly here to make pre-existing information moire user-friendly. I don't have much in the way of new information, but I've done work on other wikis, and I'd like to make this one as best as I can. Nightingale117 (talk) 21:37, April 30, 2013 (UTC)Nightingale117 Hey Viper999, There was this retard on the second page of the comments in dragons, he said you can craft a potato out of bloodstone, iron, wood, and gold, do you think that is retarded. Tman030 (talk) 13:47, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Regarding rule 8 Viper, this is not a good idea to suggest a rule like this yet to the community. I think it should not be in there until we get more hispanic speaking gamers on to the site. Dan67 11:49, May 6, 2013 (UTC) The State of Things with me. Hello Viper. Man, it has been a long while. Now, I know that my last message said that I am watching the wiki and editing when necessary, but, if you haven't figured it out yet I fell a bit out of practice. Honestly it has been 2 or 3 months since I've played Xbox, and closer to 6 since I've played Castleminer. I've also stopped coming onto the wiki here for a while now. So, I will come and edit if I think about it (probably will now for a bit), but I definentely won't be a major editor like I was before. Best regards, Civilwargeek (talk) Hey Viper999, im kinda a noob on this wiki, can you give me hints and tips. Tman030 (talk) 15:04, May 13, 2013 (UTC) I have a question, how did you become admin? Just wondering. Tman030 (talk) 13:02, May 14, 2013 (UTC) How long does it take, i just submited it on my phone. Tman030 (talk) 15:32, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Regarding Tim Understood, Tmar only had a 1 day block since his offense wasn't that terrible but it's important to not mix up the biome categories with any other categories. --Dan67 Hey, Viper999, can you give me tips of getting more badges, thanks. Tman030 (talk) 20:42, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Adoption Request Hey Viper999, i recieved an answer from wendy of the commuity central about the adoption request, she said i could have admin rights if you guys needed help, is it ok if i help you guys kicking griefer butt? Tman030 (talk) 15:29, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Here is the link Viper999. Tman030 (talk) 17:02, May 27, 2013 (UTC) No hard feelings taking. Tman030 (talk) 20:14, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey Vipper999, what is your favorite gun in Castle Miner Z ? Tman030 (talk) 22:19, May 28, 2013 (UTC) My Dad has a gun that looks like that rifle from Castle miner z. Tman030 (talk) 03:17, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Its a hunting rifle. Tman030 (talk) 13:47, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Help Hey, I'm trying to contribute to the wiki and i accidently edited some articles without being signed in. I was wondering if there was any way you could change that for me. I made edits on pistols, dragons, dragon endurance, and inventory. If you could change that for me, i'd appreciate it. If there's no way to do it, or if its just too much of a bother, I don't mind. 1337derp (talk) 19:05, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Hey Viper999, i found a griefer, here is the link. Tman030 (talk) 16:34, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Here is the link to a griefer who put somthing inapropriate, i removed what he said though. Here is the link: http://castleminerz.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:217.23.231.72#Not_appropriate. Tman030 (talk) 15:17, June 13, 2013 (UTC) What about if I make templates for objects? I can make templates for the items and guns. When i finish them could yo help me adding them into pages? PerikiyoXD (talk) 04:53, August 8, 2013 (UTC) una duda sobre el juego mira tengo una duda sobre el juego mira si yo compro el juego lo podre jugar desde mi laptop y mi pc fija al mismo tiempo osea q las 2 computadoras puedan estar conectadas al mismo tiempo en una partida o para jugarlo desde mi pc deveria compralo 2 veces?? nesecito respuesta lo mas antes q se pueda para ver si lo puedo comprarMariomassaro1 (talk) 01:33, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Questions Since this will most likely be the fastest way to get an answer, I have a few questions: 1st q, can those annoying zombies dig through space rock? 2nd q, am I doing something wrong or are the laser swords glitched? I'm at a loss here & I'm trying to keep zombies from breaking in, but I don't want to have to continuously use bloodstone all the time. Vrishnak92 (talk) 10:35, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I figured they were unusable... Kind of annoying though that they show up in the crafting interface( I guess a teaser?) the one thing I still need answered though is can the undead break thru space rock?Vrishnak92 (talk) 00:43, September 12, 2013 (UTC) I'm actually talking about the Xbox version, & under the normal difficulty setting(not easy), the undead I have noticed so far are able to break through even iron, if given sufficient time to do so, not bloodstone though. Also, the laser swords don't show up in crafting unless you have either diamond or bloodstone in your inventory(I'm guessing for blue & red sabers respectively), with the second material being space rock, junk version, which of course doesn't seem to exist anywhere. Vrishnak92 (talk) 04:17, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Peri's help arrived! Hi there I have a lot of things to say but better via Skype or Facebook, please add me, i am perikiyoxd in both and please edit the invitation to know who you are (+30 people didnt do this and are waiting :P PerikiyoXD (talk) 04:02, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Who's this suspicious looking person--^ ? Lol, just joking of course, although I don't think I'm going to add you any time soon Vrishnak92 (talk) 04:19, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Maybe if i finish the main page first but at your own Im the owner of the mirrored wiki that you said, yea you can provide the link, maybe ill make a extensible "gadget to change language" by linking any page but its only an idea. type=comment editintro=Extension:InputBox/editintro comment preload=User_talk:PerikiyoXD hidden=yes default=User_talk:PerikiyoXD new buttonlabel=Post a comment on my talk page for ideas! :D PerikiyoXD (talk) 19:34, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Hey Viper999, its Tman030, wiki blocked my account globally, i came to tell you about the version history, it says the latest is 1.5.4, when the latest update was 1.6.0 20:27, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Working! Quote Hey Viper999, its Tman030, wiki blocked my account globally, i came to tell you about the version history, it says the latest is 1.5.4, when the latest update was 1.6.0 184.151.222.115 20:27, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Working... PerikiyoXD (talk) 22:22, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Connect to skype when you have free time, i need to speak about design and so on :D PerikiyoXD 00:12, September 29, 2013 (UTC) ASDASDSADASDAS >:O Sorry,... ...i was veeeeeery busy this week... sorry again cause my high school teachers are bullsh|t... look up my wiki to see how ill make the skin PerikiyoXDTalk 22:58, October 5, 2013 (UTC) can you give me a profile in castle miner z please and add me on facebook and tell me ok my facbook name is bandy tsang thats my name ok just give me your profile to play castle miner z please becuz i love castle miner z so much and they wont wanna put it on free anymore so can you give me your profile please and im playing on pc ok thank you Anti-vandal So that you know, I popped in overnight and dealt the best I could with vandals while my report to VSTF was processed and they blocked and images deleted. --Love Robin (talk) 16:22, November 24, 2013 (UTC) RPG TROLLING ISSUE Idk if anyone else is gonna complain about this except ME, But Im A seriously loyal fan to castleminer Z and there is something wrong with indie devlopers thinking this up, Hey guys lets make it so when people buy avatar warfar they start with an rpg in castleminer z every game, well heres the catch -.- PEOPLE BUY AVATAR WARFAR FOR THE SOLE PURPOSE OF STARTING WITH THE RPG, JOINING RANDOM PEOPLE GAMES AND EFFING KILLING THEM AND TAKING EVERYTHING THEY DROPPED AND LEAVING THE GAME AND THEN DOING IT OVER AND OVER TILL THEY GET BORED OF IT, WTF WTF WHICH ONE OF THE INDIE DEVOLOPERS THOUGHT THIS WAS A COOL IDEA?? NO! JUST NO! Im not being an ass im being a SERIOUS fan of castleminer Z and im pointing out a SERIOUS AND I MEAN SERIOUS Issue with the game, I have 3 solutions, either A make people spawn with something else rather than the RPG or Switch it to the Antidragon guided missle, or patch explosives so they dont hurt friendlies unless PVP is turned on, Is anyone with me on this? :( honestly someone needs to complain about this and im more than happy to! A random page called YOLO by some weird Wikia contributor was made, I edited it so the page no longer says rude stuff. If Viper is reading this, please delete the page. just a Question Hi, i just Dl'd castleminer z, and just wondering if there is any way to change the profile/username? 10:10, February 17, 2014 (UTC)random dude 10:10, February 17, 2014 (UTC) So...how active is this wiki? [[User:Shadowkiller168|'Shadowkiller168']] 22:38, August 7, 2014 (UTC) add glass add stires add slabs add water add dig deep add a moster called godzilla add king kidora castle miner z update Xbox 360 to 1.7.1.0 add Godzilla 2014 with a epic final boss fight song add song called Godzilla's epic theme I hope you see this comment send me a message Requesting MODDING Namespace for CMZ documentation Requesting MODDING Namespace for CMZ documentation: I guess that you can let us to have a namespace for documentating Game "Modding" documentation.